Prisoner Principles
Prisoner Principles is the sixty-fifth and twentieth episode of Transformers: Robots in Disguise Season 3. Plot Strongarm fights with the proper way of treating a prisoner while helping the Bee team to prevent Steeljaw and his pack from wreaking havoc at the nuclear power plant. Synopsis Russell and Denny have Grimlock dig "relaxation alcoves" in the caves hideout in which they intend to install the hand chairs. The alarm sounds, and Fixit reports he's detected Decepticon signals near the power plant. Expecting Steeljaw's Pack again, the Autobots roll out, but when they reach the location, there's no one there. While following Bumblebee's suggestion that it's Hide and Seek, Grimlock falls into a hole and they realize the Decepticons are tunneling. They head into the tunnel and find Clampdown and Quillfire hard at work. The Cons run in different directions, and Clampdown ends up cornered by Strongarm and Grimlock. Strongarm cuffs herself to Clampdown. Quillfire gets away, but fortunately Clampdown blabs the entire plan while under the assumption the Autobots will let him go. While discussing what to do with the prisoner, Grimlock suggests punching him, but Strongarm points out that's against the Kaon Conventions. Once the Autobots dig themselves out of the hole, Bumblebee orders Strongarm to take Clampdown back to the cavern while the others go after Quillfire. Quillfire meets with the rest of the Pack, and without the tunnel, they need a new plan. Scanning some passing nuclear waste vehicles for their color scheme, the four 'Cons head towards the nuclear plant. The Autobots soon catch up with them however. Strongarm overhears Bumblebee's call for Grimlock as backup and starts heading back to help. She finds the other Autobots battling Thunderhoof, who becomes focused on going after Clampdown for blabbing the plan. Though Clampdown flees, Thunderhoof manages to catch up with him and Strongarm, swiftly proving too much for them to handle. Sending Sideswipe ahead to clear the nuclear plant, Bumblebee and Grimlock go to Strongarm's aid. She claims the team's mission is a higher priority according to the Kaon Conventions. Once Grimlock manages to subdue Thunderhoof, Bumblebee reluctantly agrees that Strongarm can continue with the mission, and they head to the nuclear plant where Sideswipe's cleared the humans out. Strongarm wants to let Clampdown go as he's hindering the mission, but Bumblebee orders her to keep the 'Con safe. Thunderhoof takes this moment to turn up and attack the pair before Grimlock once again keeps him busy. The Autobots throw Clampdown in a vault to keep him safe. The Autobots find Steeljaw and his sidekicks stealing nuclear fuel rods. As the inevitable fight breaks out, Steeljaw sets the reactor core to meltdown. Quillfire and Underbite are both taken down, but Steeljaw takes Strongarm hostage and, joined by Thunderhoof, attempts to leave. The plant's lockdown begins, closing a huge door that seals Bee and Sideswipe inside. Grimlock clobbers the two 'Cons, though Steeljaw manages to escape with the fuel rods despite this. Once Grimlock makes a hole in the huge door, the Autobots carefully carry the unconscious 'Cons to safety outside the plant, but Strongarm realizes Clampdown's still locked in the vault and she dashes back in to release him. With Clampdown's help, they manage to get back out to find Sideswipe's found a backup panel, which he uses to forcibly shutdown the plant. Though Clampdown attempts to persuade the Autobots to let him go, they proceed to haul him and the other Cons back to the cave. Steeljaw meets with Stuntwing, but refuses to turn the fuel rods over to anyone but the Mini-Con's master. Denny is disappointed that the relaxation alcoves have been repurposed as cells, and the Decepticons make short work of his hand chairs. Featured Characters Autobots * Grimlock * Fixit * Strongarm * Bumblebee * Sideswipe Decepticons * Clampdown * Quillfire * Steeljaw * Underbite * Thunderhoof Humans * Russell Clay * Denny Clay Others * Stuntwing Quotes "Where's Clampdown? I'll hit him so hard, he'll be walkin' straight." : —'Thunderhoof' "Protect me! The Crayon Connection says you gotta!" : —'Clampdown' "Do something! Can't you arrest him? You're under arrest, Thunderhoof!" "I'' do the arresting. You're under arrest, Thunderhoof!" : —'Clampdown''' and Strongarm Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes